What's a Boss to Do?
by angelfire0264
Summary: Dartz decieds to take his employees on vacation. But nothing goes as planned. Alister finds his longlost turtle, Mai and Valon discover their love for the other and Rafael finds he likes Pokemon. What's a boss to do? ON HOLD!
1. Poor, Poor Dartzy

A/N: Hello! This is a story about Doma. Actually post-Doma, but whatever.

This will probably make very little sense, but it is funny so if you like Doma humor that you may want to read this! Please review. It makes me feel special.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou or the characters. I don't own Pop-Tarts either, but I do like them.

"All four of you, WAKE UP!!!!!!!! We're going on vacation today, so wake up and get your things into the car!!" Dartz called to his four sleepy employees who were scattered around the living room. Rafael listened to Dartz and, reluctantly, went upstairs to pack up his stuff. Alister, Valon, and Mai moved slightly, but not in the ways Dartz wanted them to. They all just rolled over.

"Master Dartz, I believe this situation requires the heavy artillery." Rafael exclaimed handing Dartz a mega-phone as he walked back downstairs.

"Thank you, Rafael." Dartz replied taking the mega-phone from Rafael.

"Attention my employs! Alister! Mai! Valon! Would you three please get into positions that won't hurt me just by looking at you?" Dartz recited into the mega-phone.

The three got into normal positions. "Good now please wake up." Dartz said.

The Three opened their left eyes. "That's an improvement." Dartz replied encouraging them to wake up. After that all three got up.

"As you might have heard, we are going on vacation today. Right now it is 6:08AM, and I want to leave by 7:00, so GET READY!!!!" Dartz yelled at the sleepy Doma Warriors.

"Shikusho..." Mai muttered as she went to her room.

"Kuso..." Alister said as he did the same.

"I don't know what you two are saying..." Valon replied fallowing suit.

"You still need to eat breakfast!" Dartz called upstairs. He was attacked with three flying pillows.

Half an hour later Alister, Valon and Mai were ready. Then, randomly, Alister recalled..."Once I had a turtle. His name was Skippy. Skippy was a good turtle..."

Valon's eyes widened. "What happened to Skippy?!?!?"

"My mom told me...she told me the Skippy had run away, but-but-but..." Alister sobbed.

"But what, Allister?" Mai asked.

"TURTLES CAN'T RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alister announced as he broke into uncontrollable sobs.

"There, there. It's okay..." Valon and Mai said as they tried to sooth Alister.

"I know, I'm okay now." Alister announced again in is happy mood.

"I want Pop-tarts." Mai suddenly announced.

"Now that you mentioned it, so do I..." Alister agreed.

"Me too! Me too!" Valon chanted.

Suddenly, the three of them yelled as loud as they could "DARTZ!!!!!!! We want POP-TARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Make them yourselves!!!" the reply replied.

"Fine! Be that way!!!" Valon yelled. Then Valon turned to the other two. "Is cherry okay with you two too?"

"Yeah, I like cherry." Alister said.

Mai nodded her head.

"Okay then cherry it is."

All of a sudden Alister saw a turtle go past the kitchen window. "SKIPPY!!!!!!" Alister screamed as he ran out the door. About a minute later, Alister came back inside carrying a turtle that had a collar that read 'Skippy'. Allister was overjoyed.

Alister started talking to the turtle as he went upstairs. "Skippy I still have your old box. We are going on vacation today and you can't come with us. I'm sorry, but you'll be happy here. I promise."

Valon and Mai looked at each other Then Alister can back down the stairs. "Mickey told me I'd never find Skippy again...But I showed him! Now Skippy is back where he belongs!" Alister said to himself.

"The Pop-Tarts are done." Valon announced, slightly scared by Alistair's behavior.

Suddenly Dartz burst in screaming about a 'demon turtle' in a box in the hall.

Alister cried happily "That's no demon turtle, that's my kindhearted, long-lost turtle Skippy, from my childhood."

"I expect that you expect me to let you keep him." Dartz said. Alister nodded. "Fine," Dartz agreed, "But he will stay in your room."

Alister ran up to Dartz and hugged him then ran to go put Skippy in his room.

Dartz turned to his other employees. "Is he scarring you two too?" he asked.

Valon and Mai nodded.

T.B.C.

If you want to know what 'kuso' and 'shikusho' mean, I won't tell. Look them up. There Japanese.

Tell me what you think by reviewing. That would be appreciated. Thanks!

-ValonGirl


	2. Let's Get This Party Rollin!

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I love you all! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou or anything that goes with Yuugiou. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I don't own Twinkies. And I don't own the car company Honda. Anyway, back to the randomness.

Alister skipped merrily down the stairs. "Skippy. Skippy Skippy SKIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPYYYYYYY!!" he chanted. Suddenly Alister tripped on his untied shoelace. He crashed down the stairs into Raphael, who was going upstairs to get his book.

"Alister! WTF?!?!?" Raphael roared.

"Sorry Rafie..." Alister paused.

Raphael stared at him, expecting more to come.

Alister broke into fake sobs. "Dartz! Rafie pushed me down the stairs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the redhead screeched.

"WHAT?!?! No I didn't!" Raphael defended himself.

"Both of you stop it!" Dartz hollered from the kitchen, while stuffed Twinkies into his mouth, which broke his New Years Resolution to eat healthier.

"Dartz is breaking his resolution!" a voice yelled, also coming from the kitchen. The other voice snickered.

"Shut the heck up, Mai! Valon! Stop laughing!" Dartz growled as chewed-up Twinkie bits fell from his mouth.

Dartz looked at his watch. "AAUGGGGGHHHHHHH! It's 7:01!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We gotta leave!!!!"

"Gosh darn it! We are a minute late! How will we survive?" Mai sarcastically added. Valon and Alister (who had just entered the room) roared with laughter.

"Get in the car." Dartz grumbled.

At...THE CAR

"Are we ready to leave?" Dartz asked, from the drivers seat of the Doma Mobile (which was really just Dartz' old Honda.)

"Hold on. I gotta use the bathroom." Raphael said.

Dartz rolled his eyes. "Just go." He growled as he pointed his index finger toward the garage door.

"There is no bathroom," Alister screamed from the left side of the back seat, "The bathroom is just a myth!"

"Well, when ya gotta go, ya gotta go." Valon snickered from the other side of the back seat.

Mai groaned. She did **_not_** like being in the middle.

"Dartz took out a flyswatter and began hitting the two knuckle heads with it.

Raphael came back. "Are we all ready now?" Dartz asked as he foamed at the mouth.

"Yes, Master Dartz." replied Raphael.

Mai nodded.

"Sure Dartzy..." Valon said.

"Yeah...WAIT A MINUTE!!!! Who's gonna take care of Skippy?!?!?" Alister cried.

"I called Yugi. He's going to come over and make sure your turtle is happy." Dartz explained.

"Okay, but if Skippy dies..."

"Alister. Turtles live long lives." Mai told him.

"We are going now!" Dartz announced as he backed out of the garage. One problem though...He hadn't put the door up.

Raphael reached over and hit the electric door opener. "My gosh, Dartz. At least put up the door!"

And with that, the five began their vacation.

Sorry for the long update! I didn't have any ideas. Please R&R my friends.


End file.
